Is This a Dream? No, it's my Fate
by PrincessSakuraandPrinceLi
Summary: What Sakura thought was just a nightmare, but it turned out to be a vision. Her clan is killed by her only older sister. But why did she do this in front of her younger sister? Was it hate? Fear? No, it was something that Sakura had that she didn't. A certain special power that only one person, every century, in their clan that would make them the most powerful Haruno. First fanfic
1. Prologue

I woke up one morning with beads of sweat running down my face and wide forehead. What I had, was the worst nightmare that I had ever had in my life. But the one thing that made it so terrifying was that it felt so real, as if I was actually there. But of course, none of that mattered right now because today was my first day at the Academy. I got out of bed and got dressed quickly.(It's what Sakura wears in beginning of the Naruto series.) As I reached the bottom of the stairs getting ready for a cheerful good morning from my mother, father, and older sister, Sana, there were terrifying screams of pain coming from the kitchen.

Sakura gasped,"Those voices sound like mom and dad." She bolted to the kitchen to find her mother and father soaked in blood, lots of blood and right above them was Sana, who had a kunai covered in blood and a wicked grin upon her face. Sakura was just too terrified to move. This was just like in her dream she had last night. Suddenly, Sana's head turned towards Sakura and said,"Yes, I did kill mother and father, but I also killed our whole clan as well." The look on Sakura's sister's face showed no regret, no guilt, just a look that showed that she had enjoyed killing everyone. "Now there is no one left to stand in my way to get that power of yours," Sana said with an evil grin. "What power do you mean big sister?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with fear. "Ohhh you'll find out eventually, but that power will only activate on its own when you are older and then I will take it from you." Sakura's sister said slowly. "Of course, even though your are showing fear right now, deep inside you, you are angry, furious with what I had done to our family and everyone else. But right now you are far weaker then I am right now, so I suggest that you get stronger or else you will be such an easy prey for me to kill and that would be no fun at all." As Sana left Sakura alone in there house, Sakura vowed that she would avenger her clan and family for what her sister had done.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Team 7

Seven years later,(This takes place after the graduation ceremony) twelve year old Sakura got ready to go to the Academy to start her days of being an actual ninja, but instead of a cheerful smile that she had before the death of her whole clan, Sakura just had an emotionless face. She didn't have any friends because they would make fun of her large forehead, but it didn't phase her one bit because what she had experienced seven years ago was much worse than how the other female students were treating her. She soon heard just about every girl in the room squeal so loudly that it could break a fine glass cup. There was only one logical reason why this was happening and it was because Sasuke Uchiha had just entered the class room. As he sat down in his usual seat that was right behind Sakura, the first person to walk right up to him was Ino Yamanaka, who Sakura nicknamed Ino Pig because when she squealed you could have mistaken her for an actual pig. Right when Sasuke saw her approaching, he gave her a glare, but she would always ignore because she would never give up trying to win Sasuke's heart, but always failed every time she tried. Ino was like a magnet every time she saw Sasuke and clung on to him. When Ino noticed that Sakura was just reading a long book on the arts of ninjutsu and not even glancing at her and Sasuke, she yelled "Hey Billboard Brow, aren't you even a little bit jealous that I am the one who is the closest to Sasuke, not to mention touching him?" "Like I would even care for anyone? You can have him for all I care I just need to focus on me and me alone." Sakura stated with her nose still in her book that was at least a few thousand pages long. Ino scoffed "I know that you are really jealous, so stop trying to act so cool that you don't care." With her nose still in the book Sakura muttered, "Because I don't care and you don't know me anymore because I've changed seven years ago." Ino was truly offended by this and was about to teach Sakura a lesson, but before she could even make a single movement, Iruka sensei walked in and said, "Alright everyone, now that you are all here, you will be put into three man squads and they will be your team for the rest of your lives as ninjas. Soon, some of the girls whispered that one of them would be in Sasuke's group, which of course Sakura didn't care whose group she was as long as they were worthy enough to make her stronger so she could kill her older sister. As soon as Iruka started reading through the squads, right when Team 7 was called out he said, "For Team 7 we have Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." This made Sakura set her book down to see that the person who he called Naruto was a blonde headed kid who looked like a hyperactive knucklehead from the way he had jumped up when her name was call. But of course Naruto suddenly complained, "Iruka sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" Iruka then explained, "Because Sasuke had the highest average and you had the lowest Naruto so we decided to balance the teams out by putting the best student with the worst." There was soon a huge explosion of laughter coming from everyone in the class, even from Shikamaru, but of course, not from Sakura or Hinata, who had happened to have a little crush on Naruto. As soon as everyone and their sensei's left the room, only Team 7 was the only group left in the room and their sensei was late. (What can you expect from Kakashi?) Soon, Sakura set her book down and complained, "I've had it, if our sensei isn't going to show up, then I'll just make him show up or yet drag him here if he wants to or not." Before Sakura left the room, she grabbed a stick from her backpack and exited the door. (Sakura has a very short temper so that is why she has a stick with her a thick as a baseball bat.) She was gone for about five minutes until Naruto and Sasuke heard the sound of someone being dragged and complaining about some book. Sakura soon entered the room dragging with one hand, a silver haired man with a mask covering up most of his face and his forehead protector covering over his left eye. With her other hand, the stick that she once had was now a lighted torch and Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to know how she got is lit. "Now why did you have to go and burn my book?" Their sensei asked heartbrokenly. "Because you are so late that I had no choice to do so. Besides, you are lucky that I was only being nice to you." Sakura explained sourly. In that moment, their sensei got up off of the floor and said, "My first impression of this group , your a bunch of idiots and especially the girl most of all." When Sakura heard him say this, she was just about to tear this man limb from limb, but before she cold do so, Naruto and Sasuke were restraining her, which was not easy for the two of them holding an angry girl back. "Alright then, lets meet up at the roof now shall we?" Their sensei said cheefully.

On the roof top:

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time. Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that. " Team 7's sensei said. "Why don't you tell us about you so then we know what to say." said Naruto. "Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake, things i like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future...never really thought of that, I have lots of hobbies. Ok then, you on the right, you start." "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shopm, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage, then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like i'm somebody, somebody important!" Naruto declared. "_Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way._" Kakashi thought. Alright, next, you with the pink hair. "I'm Sakura and just so you know _Kakashi_, if you wish to continue living, you will never and I repeat _never_ say or ask me my last name, you got that? The only thing that I like is to read to keep my temper down, there is one person who I despise the most and I will not speak of their name, for my hobbies, I just train or read, and my dream is something that will become a reality and it is to kill the one person that I despise." Sakura said in a low voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Alright, last one." Kakashi said refering to Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are a lot of things that I hate, and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone. "Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow. It will be a survival exercise. Of the 27 graduates who just came here, only 9 will actually be excepted as genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66 percent. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the training area at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear. You better skip breakfast or else, you'll puke. That's it you're dismissed.

Next morning at 5 at the training fields:

Everyone was at the training fields except Kakashi. They were waiting for 4 hours until Kakashi finally arrived, Naruto yelled, "YOU"RE LATE!" "Well a black cat came across my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi explained, but Naruto wasn't buying it. "It's simple, all you need to do is take these bells from me. If you fail to get the bells then you go without lunch and you all get tied to those posts and i will eat my lunch in font of you. If you are not prepared to kill me, then you will not get the bells. You have until noon. You my begin when I say start. Okay... start." Said Kakashi and the three genin hid, well all except for Naruto who thought he could take Kakashi head on. And of course what happened was this, "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi yelled and poked him right in the butt and Naruto shot into the air and landed into the river. When Naruto got out of the river, he noticed a bell laying on the ground. Naruto went up to get the bell, but right when he touched it, Naruto found himself dangling upside down by his ankles. Then Kakashi came right up to Naruto and picked up the bell and sighed, "Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent will use it against you. Oh and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it. A ninja must see through deception." I get it!"Naruto grunted while trying to get loose. "I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" Kakashi said. then, Sasuke saw it. "_This is my chance, he finally dropped his guard_." Sasuke thought as he through shuriken at Kakashi and they hit him. "AHH! HE JUST GOT BLASTED WITH SHURIKEN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND SASUKE?! YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Naruto yelled. But Kakashi did the replacement jutsu. Sasuke knew that he had to move fast since Kakashi knew where he was hiding. Then, Sakura finally realized something, "We can't win against him on our own, we need to work as a team if we want to beat Kakashi since he is a jounin." Sakura started moving quickly until she was in a clearing and she could tell that something wasn't right. Then our of nowhere, Sasuke came out behind a tree with kunai knives embedded in his back. She knew that something was off here then she knew what this was. Sakura did a release jutsu and what had appeared to be Sasuke disappeared. "_Just as I thought. Genjutsu._"Sakura thought. Kakashi, not too far away, saw that she got rid of the Genjutsu decided to do a stronger one. Back to Sakura, the the scenery changed and she was back at her house and there in the kitchen, her parents being killed by her older sister. Just like what had happened seven years ago. Sakura knew this was Genjutsu, but it was too painful for her to see that memory again, it was just too much and Sakura let out a wail of despair. Then, she screamed, "I WILL GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR CLAN AND OUR PARENTS!" She then managed to release this Genjutsu and collapsed from seeing the greatest pain she has had her whole life. Sasuke,with just his head above ground, heard Sakura's wail and scream about getting someone. It was strange because he has never heard Sakura scream at all and from the sound of it, she must've experienced something terrifying. But of course, the timer rang and they were out of time.

From how everyone looked, they were too tired to make a swing at Kakashi. "While I was watching you three, I noticed that one of you actually managed to figure out how to get the bells, but I stopped them from doing so. Sakura, I am sorry for the second Genjutsu, I didn't know what would happen and when I saw your reaction, it was like you were not yourself at all, even I was surprised." Kakashi said. Sakura just glared at him and said, " You shouldn't have made it that strong because what you made me saw was a memory that was one of the reasons why I joined the Academy." Kakashi made a nervous smile through his mask. "Well." Kakashi said, " I know that the person that will be tied to the post that will be Naruto." "WHAT!?" Naruto yelled and tried to run for his life, but had already found himself already tied to the post. "BUT WHY ME KAKASHI SENSEI?!" Naruto complained. "Lets see, well you did try to eat one of the lunches which was a big mistake." Kakashi stated. "So Sasuke and Sakura get to eat their lunches, but if either of you two try to feed Naruto, you will be punished." and Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

While Sasuke and Sakura sat on either side of Naruto eating their lunches, Naruto's stomach was growling like a mad dog. Sakura then held her lunch up to Naruto and said " Here, you can have my lunch. I don't care what Kakashi sensei says, we are all a team and a team needs to stay together." Sasuke and Naruto both agreed with Sakura, but after he took one bite of her food, in a giant cloud of smoke, Kakashi appeared right in front of them demanding why Sakura fed Naruto. Sakura then explained that they were a team and teammates never give up on each other and kakashi soon had a smile on his face. Then, Kakashi said, " You Pass. No one has ever passed my test because they always did what I told them to do. Those who break the rules are scub, but those who abandon their friends, are _worse_ than scum.


	3. Chapter 2: The C Ranked Mission

**Just so you know, I do NOT own Naruto**

In the Forest:

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." "Sakura, I'm at point C." "... Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it." "Your slow Naruto. Ok squad 7. Target has moved, follow it." Kakashi ordered. "I'm five meters from the target. I'm ready, just give the signal." said Naruto. "I'm ready to." Sasuke said. "So am I." Added Sakura. "Okaaay...NOW!" Said Kakashi and the three genin jumped out of their hiding places and caught the target. Naruto was the one who caught it, which was a cat, and was being scratched to death. "Can you verify a ribbon, right ear?" asked Kakashi. "Affirmative, we've go a positive ID." answered Sasuke. "Right, lost pet, Torra, captured. Mission accomplished." said Kakashi. "CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled into ear piece and it was so loud that Kakashi thought he would have become deaf.

"Awww, my poor little Torra mommy was so worried about you." Said the wife of the Land of Fire's Daimyo. "HAHAHA, stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed." laughed Naruto. "Ya, it makes sense why it would want to run away." Said Sakura. " Now then," said the thrid Hogage, "For squad 7's next mission we have babysitting the chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-" "NO! I wanna go on a real mission!" Naruto complained. "Something challenging and exciting, no this little kid stuff. Come on old man?" "_He's got a point_" thought Sasuke. "_But he is such a pain and a headache._" Sakura said through her thoughts. "_I new this was coming._" Kakashi sighed in his head. "How dare you, you're just a brand new genin with no experience. Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develope your skills and prove yourself." Iruka shouted. "Are you serious?!" Naruto complained. "Babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid- GAH!" Naruto ended up falling on his face from Kakashi hitting him on the head and saying, "Will you put a lid on int?" "Naruto, it seams you do not understand the tasks that have been given to you." The Hokage said. Naruto groaned and said, " YOU ALWAYS LECTURE ME LIKE YOUR MY GRANDFATHER OR SOMETHING! But I'm not the little brat that use to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I wanna ninja mission. Humph." Then the Hokage started to chuckle and said, " Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat. He's a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it." At the sound of this, they were all surprised, even Sakura. Then, the Hokage added, " Since you're so determined, I'll give you a C-Ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." "Really? Naruto asked. "Yes! Who, who? Are we gaurding a princess or some big leagued counselor?" Don't be so impatient, I will bring him in now." Said the Hokage. And then a door across the floor opened and an old man came through it. "What the? A little bunch of snot nose kids? asked the old man. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" "HAHAHA, who's the little one with the idiotic look on his...?" Naruto suddenly went quiet as Sakura and Sasuke stood next to him showing that is was him. Naruto didn't take this to lightly and started to charge at the old man. "I'll demolish you, let me get my hands on him!" "You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way." Kakashi told Naruto trying to hold him back. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. Also, is pink really a natural hair color because you look like you're trying not to look like a ninja at all missy." That made Sakura crack and she was just about to murder the bridge builder when Kakashi held her back after Naruto calmed down, but she was harder to hold back than Naruto. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MOST PEOPLE IN MY FAMILY HAVE PINK HAIR! AND NOT JUST ANCESTORS, I MEAN PEOPLE LIKE MY SISTER!" Sakura yelled, but when she mentioned her sister and family, she stopped immediately and slumped to the ground trying not cry for what had happened seven years ago. "Hey Sakura, you never told us you had a sister. What does she look like besides the pink hair and all?" Naruto asked really excited, but all of that excitement soon turned to fear when he saw the look on Sakura's face. Then, she said in a very low and deadly voice, "Naruto, if you don't have a death wish, then you should not mention anything about my family, especially my sister. you got that?" Naruto, who was hiding behind Kakashi sensei answered with a nod and a terrified look on his face. "Alright then, go pack your things and meet at the gate." said Kakashi. After they got packed up and left the village, they soon crossed over a creek that was really low. Soon, they all passed a puddle, Sakura noticed this since there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it looked like it hadn't rain for weeks. Sakura had a kunai knife out and ready in case something happened. Kakashi noticed the same thing and was surprised that even she had noticed the puddle. In just a matter of seconds, two ninja rapped spiky chains around Kakashi and cut right trough him. "KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. "_I knew that there was someone waiting for us._" Sakura thought as one of them stated charging for the bridge builder. Sakura got in front of him and focused her chakra into the kunai knife and launched it into his chest and killing him immediately and getting some of his blood on her hand. Of course, Sasuke knocked the other ninja unconscious. Then, Sakura sensed Kakasi sensei's chakra in a near by tree. "You can come out of that tree Kakashi." Sakura said. Kakashi was surprised that she was able to sense his chakra so well. When he came down and noticed the ninja that Sakura had killed he said, "Umm Sakura, you didn't need to kill him you know." But Sakura wasn't listening to a word he said since her mind was focused on the blood that was on her hand and she said quietly, "So this is what it feels to kill and this is what blood feels like. I wonder what my sister's blood will feel like when I kill her." But of course Kakashi sensei and Sasuke were able to here what she said and where surprised by this, but decided to stay quiet.

In the Land of Waves:

While Team 7 was still _escorting_ Tazuna, Naruto heard a rustling in a bush and attacked what ever was hiding in it and it turned out to be a white rabbit. Sakura, who was starting to get annoyed, was just about to knock Naruto unconscious when she noticed something off about the rabbit. "_This is a snow rabbit, but it has white fur and right now it isn't even close to winter. This rabbit was raised indoors away from the light. Someone must've used a replacement technique._" Then, suddenly out of nowhere, a giant sword came spinning at the bridge builder. Sakura sensed the throwers movements before they even threw the sword and yelled, "GET DOWN!" as she pulled the bridge builder down to the ground. In just in time everyone else obeyed and hit the ground right before they were sliced in half. The sword embedded itself in a nearby tree in a horizontal angle. Then, someone landed on the handle of the sword. "Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist" Sakura said in a low tone and narrowed her eyes. "Well, it looks like someone has been doing their research." said Zabuza. "You know, you look exactly how your sister described you." At the sound of this Sakura gasped, "You know my sister?" At this Zabuza laughed,"Well who wouldn't? After all she did kill your clan and you pretty much did see your parents the second after she killed them. Am I right, Sakura Haruno?" When Sakura heard him say her last name, it infuriated her. "Don't say my last name, just that one word brings up my whole past on that very day." Sakura said while gritting her teeth. "_The Haruno Clan, I heard that they were one of the most powerful clans. I even heard that they all died out seven years ago, but who would have thought that one of their own kind would have wiped them all out. One of their abilities is perfect chakra control and just one person every hundred years would have a power that could out match the whole Haruno Clan._" thought Kakashi. "So then Sakura, have you even felt the special power that your sister told you about yet?" Zabuza asked with pure interest. "_So then, Sakura is the one with the special power. When Zabuza said that Sakura's sister killed their clan, I thought it was her that had the power, but it seems that I am mistaken._" thought Kakashi. "No, I haven't, but I hope it does come when you're not around or anyone else that my sister has told." Sakura said with a very annoyed look on her face. "Umm, hey Sakura, what is this special power that you have anyways?" Naruto asked slightly confused. "How should I have known, my sister only told me at age five and I had no idea what it she was talking about." Sakura answered. "Well from how the Demon Brothers weren't able to kill the old man, I'd say that you were one of the causes. And look who we have here, Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. The man who has copied over a thousand jutsus." said Zabuza. "Stay back and gaurd the bridge builder. I've taught you teamwork, now is the time to use it. This could be treacherous." Kakashi said pulling up his forehead protector off of his left eye and revealing the Sharingan. "_Ahh, his eye! What is that?_" Naruto with a discusted look on his face. "So then, I get to see the Sharingan in action? What an honor." said Zabuza. Soon a thick cloud of mist soon came that Zabuza had made practically blinding everyone, but Sakura had trained herself for this and focused her chakra to her eyes and could see clear as bright as day. "It looks like you have been working harder than your sister thought you have. And from the looks of it, I'd say your chakra control is almost near a good as your sister's is." said Zabuza. Suddenly, he appeared right behind them, but during that whole time, Sakura was focusing her chakra into her fist and she sensed he was right behind her. Then, she gave Zabuza a strong punch into his gut and he flew into the air and landed a few meters behind the bridge builder. "How could I have forgotten that everyone in the Haruno Clan had strength so big that it isn't even human, even for the young ones?" Zabuza asked out loud. Just as he stood up, Kakashi held a kunai up to Zabuza's neck. But he found a way out and kicked Kakashi into the water and Zabuza followed him and trapped Kakashi in a water prison. Then, there was a water clone of Zabuza in front of the genin and Tazuna. "You need to get out of here. Take the bridge builder and run!" Kakashi ordered. "And why would we do that sensei?" Sakura scoffed. "You said it yourself, those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon your friends are worse then scum. And you would be considered our friend Kakashi. "YA! Sakura's right. We won't abandon you no matter what." Naruto agreed. "Alright guys, lets go wild. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!. And about twenty Narutos appeared and ran towards Zabuza's water clone, but he took them all out with one swing of of his sword. Then, Sasuke took out a giant shuriken and yelled, "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!" He then threw it, and it dodged the clone and was headed towards the real Zabuza, but he caught it with his free hand as he said, "Your shuiken won't touch me." Then, out of nowhere, another shuriken appeared and was headed towards him, but somehow he managed to doge this one as well. "I told you, your shuriken won't work on me." But then, the shuriken that Zabuza managed to doge turned into one of Naruto's clones and threw a kunai at him. And this time, he had to let go of the water prison. Finally, Kakashi was free. "I was distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." said Zabuza. "No, you weren't distracted, you were forced to let go." said Kakashi. They then jumped away facing each other, then Kakashi started to copy Zabuza's movements like a mirror. then, Kakashi said," Water Style; Giant Vortex Jutsu." And then, a giant spiral of water came at Zabuza and attacked him like a wave on the beach, only ten times harder. Once the water subsided, a pair of needles were plunged into Zabuza's neck and Zabuza fell down as if dead. Then, on a branch in a tree, there was a boy with a mask on who came down from the branch and picked up the body. "I am a tracking ninja, I was assigned to put an end to Zabuza." said the boy, then he carried Zabuza's body away. Sakura realized two things about this tracker ninja, "_That voice, it must be Haku. If he is a tracker ninja, then why is he carrying Zabuza's body away? Now that I think about it, those needles didn't hit any vital points on his neck, then that must mean that he is working for Zabuza. I better not let my guard down until I know that Zabuza is truly dead._" thought Sakura. "Sorry I caused all of this trouble. You can rest at my house when we get to the village." offered Tazuna. Then, all of a sudden, Kakashi just collapsed.


	4. Chapter 3: A Power Revealed

**I don't own Naruto**

At Tazuna's house:

"I guess I used my sharingan to much." said Kakashi after just waking up. "Well it seems you have finally woken up." said a lady that Kakashi has never seen. "I would say the same thing I am guessing that your sharingan must've done this to you." said Sakura as the rest of Team 7 came into the room that Kakashi was in, followed by Tazuna. "Glad to see you awake, you had me worried for a bit." said Tazuna. "By the way, this is my daughter, Tsunami." and made a gesture towards the woman that had spoken to Kakashi earlier. "It will be at least a week before I will be able to move again." said Kakashi. He then noticed the look on Sakura's face, it showed stress, like she knew something. "_Why do I have this weird feeling inside of me, it's like I can feel Z__abuza's chakra and it feels very strong. If what I am feeling is right, then Zabuza is still alive. But why would Haku be helping the enemy?_ Sakura thought with tension. "Sakura, is something wrong?" asked Kakashi. "I think that Zabuza is still alive, Kakashi." "How can that be possible? You guys killed him." said Tazuna. "I think that tracking ninja only put Zabuza into a temporary death-state. Besides, I think that I can still feel Zabuza's chakra even though he is far away from here." said Sakura. "I'm amazed Sakura that you can sense chakra at such a distance." said Kakashi. "I guess that its just a gift that I have." Naruto had a very happy look on his face when he heard that Zabuza is still alive. "Encountering suspicion the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying." said Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, how can we prepare quickly when you can hardly move?" asked Sakura. "I can still train you." "You should know that nothing is going to get better." said a little boy. "Inari, where have you been?" Tazuna asked very happily. "Welcome back grandpa!"

In the forest:

"Ok, training starts now." said Kakashi, who was on crutches. "We will begin with the review of chakra, the ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential." "We know that." said Sasuke. "Ya he's right, a long time ago we learned about... uhhh catra." said Naruto. "Charkra, Naruto. Please explain Sakura." said Kakashi. "If it doesn't make Naruto look like an idiot in the near future, then alright." said Sakura. "Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu. It's the source of all his power. It has two forms, physical energy, which exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together, and spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience. They must be brought out together to preform jutsus. Hand signs focus and release the chakra." "Right on all points Sakura." said Kakashi. "Just so you all know, you need to train so hard that controling your chakra becomes second nature. to achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line." "So, how do we do that?" asked Naruto. Kakashi then chuckled a little and then said, "Climb a tree.""Climb a tree?!" asked all of the genin with surprise. "That's right, but there's just one catch, no hands." "You're kidding right?" asked Sakura with an annoyed look on her face. "Am I?" then, Kakashi did a hand sign and focused his chakra to his feet, then walked right over to a tree and started walking up the tree until he was upside down on a tree branch. "See, just like this. When in battle, chakra control must become second nature, effortless. Now, I could do this all day, but you wouldn't learn anything." He then threw three kunai at his three student's feet and they landed right in front of them. "Focus your chakra to your feet, then run at the tree and then mark the spot where you get as high as you can go with the kunai." After hearing this the three genin started focusing their chakra and running at their trees. Naruto just took like three steps on his tree and landed with a big bump on his head. Sasuke went up higher until he pumped too much chakra to his feet and was pushed off of the tree. "Hey, do you guys want me to go up higher or come down?" said Sakura's voice that sounded very high up and when everyone looked up, Sakura was more than half way up the tree, sitting on a branch. "Way to go Sakura, I knew that you were awesome!" shouted Naruto. Sakura then got up and started to run from tree to tree the she suddenly sensed something coming her way and it was coming fast. Sakura managed to dodge what was coming at her, but didn't have enough time to move before another thing came at her and it entangled itself around her, pinning her arms against her body. Soon she realized that it was charka string that was rapped around her with a kunai at the end of it and the kunai was pierced in her arm, making her feel weaker by the second. "What is going on here." Sakura said struggling against her binds. She forgot about her chakra control and soon found herself falling and in a state of panic, and in her reflexes, she screamed, "HELP!" The rest of her team look her way and saw her falling and a very fast rate and ran as fast as they could. Sasuke managed to catch Sakura right before she hit the ground and set her down. "Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said without looking at him. "Don't mention it. _She's not like the other obsessed girls that were in my class_." Sasuke thought as he cut the string with his kunai, which took a little more effort than he thought since the string was tight around Sakura and with each movement of the string, the kunai in her arm would move in deeper. When he cut the string, Sakura took the kunai out of her arm while gritting her teeth from the pain. "What happened back there Sakura?" asked Naruto. "I'll tell you what happened." said a voice that was right above them in a tree. Sakura's eyes were full of furry and hate. The person that she was looking at was her sister. "What are you doing hear?!" Sakura demanded. "Is it a crime to check up on my little sister once in a while after seven years?" asked Sana. "No, but I think that bringing up that day should be one!" shouted Sakura with anger in her voice. "Do you have to be so cruel, Sakura?" said Sana while pretending to look hurt. Then, Sana jumped down from her tree branch and landed right next to Sakura and whispered into her ear, "You are still too weak, but that power is coming real soon and I will be ready for it. And one more thing, look for me at the Chuunin Exams." and then, Sana was gone. Sakura let that soak in and whispered very quietly, "She's right. I'm still too weak." "So that was your sister then Sakura? You gotta admit that I almost mistook her for you." said Naruto. "Lets just forget this happened and get back to training." said Sakura, who was trying to get up, but failed and fell back onto the ground. "Ok, but not you Sakura. It seems that kunai that was embedded into your arm was draining your chakra, so I think that it is best that you rest." said Kakashi. "No, I can still train. I need to get stronger." But then, Sakura fainted from losing so much chakra.

Tazuna's house:

Sakura was still passed out from yesterday, but it wasn't long before she woke up. "_Where am I? I feel so lost and alone. Someone, help me._" Sakura whimpered in her dream. "_Don't worry Sakura, its alright. There is nothing to fear as long as I am here._" said a voice that she didn't recognize, yet it felt so familiar. "_Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you? I am so confused_" "_Don't worry my child. You should know me, I just need to let you see me._" Then, out of nowhere, a lady that looked like a ghost appeared right in front of Sakura. "_Now, do you recognize me now?_" "_Yes, now I do, mother._" said Sakura. "_Why are you here mother?_" "_It is simple Sakura. I am here to tell you about the special kind of power that you have. It resides in the eyes. It is called Camigan. I don't know how you are suppose to activate it, but you will know very soon my daughter._" Then, Sakura's mother disappeared. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound that woke Sakura up from her dream. "Mommy!" yelled Inari. Sakura bolted to where she heard Inary cried and saw two men attacking Tsunami. "Hey!" shouted Sakura. "Leave her alone." "Well looky what we have here." said one of the men. "Let her go and leave this house and no one gets hurt." said Sakura. "You can't tell us what to do missy." "Fine then, but you should have done what I just said." Then, Sakura took out a kunai and at the speed of light, she attacked the two men and in a matter of seconds, threw them out of the house and they landed at least a mile from the house unconscious. "Well that takes care of that. Hey Tsunami, where is my team?" asked Sakura. "Oh, well Kakashi said that you could have the day off." "Well I think they are going to need all of the help that they can get protecting your father, so bye." said Sakura and she ran out of the door.

On the Bridge:

"I see that one is still shaking. How pathetic." said Zabuza while he was behind a wall of fog. "I'm shaking with excitement." said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Then, there were about five water clones of Zabuza. Sasuke then attacked the water clones with direct hits at lightning speed. "Well, it looks like you have a rival Haku." "It seems I do, Master Zabuza." said the boy the said that he was a tracker ninja earlier. "Haku? Is that really you?" said a voice not too far from them. "Hello Sakura. It has been a long time now hasn't it?" said Haku smiling through his mask. "I never thought we would come head to head in combat. But it looks like I will have to fight you." said Sakura with a serious look on her face as she walked up to Haku. "Yes, it seems that way, my childhood friend." said Haku. "Sakura, don't go near him! You might hurt yourself!" yelled Naruto. But Sakura just ignored him and continued on walking towards Haku. Once Sakura and Haku were just a few feet away from each other, Haku surrounded them both with ice mirrors then, they were in a dome made of ice. "SAKURA!" cried Naruto as he ran to the is dome and tried to smash it open, but no matter how much he banged his fist on the ice, it wouldn't even scratch it. "Naruto, if they are childhood friends, then you shouldn't interfere with their fight." shouted Kakashi while shill focused on Zabuza. "But why Kakashi sensei?" "Because, since they know each other, then they must know each others movements and techniques."

In the Ice Dome:

The sounds of kunai hitting needles rang out through the dome. "I never imagined that we would have to fight, Sakura." Haku was moving from mirror to mirror while throwing needles at Sakura, trying to avoid any kind of vital points so he wouldn't kill her. Sakura managed to block most of the needles, but the ones that she missed were launched into her flesh, causing Sakura great pain. "I see that you have learned a few new moves since we parted ways, Haku." said Sakura when a few more needles punctured her skin. "I can still remember you, being that lonly child on the streets. We both wanted to become stronger and then our paths crossed and we did become stronger. And here we are now, showing how strong we really are." Sakura said with a smile on her face. But then, that smile turned into a frown of pure concentration. "I say we finish this off to see who has gotten stronger." said Sakura.

Back with the rest of Team 7:

"_What's going on in there? What's happening to Sakura_?" wondered Sasuke. "_I can't take this any longer, she might be in trouble. I don't think she even lasted a second in there. I'ev got to do something_." Then, Sasuke ran over to the ice dome and did a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Suddenly, a ball of fire came out of Sasuke's mouth and created a large opening in the dome, but it was closing up quickly and he jumped right in and Naruto followed Sasuke, feeling that they would need his help.

In the Ice Dome:

Sakura knew she couldn't hold up much longer. She could heal most of her wounds, but it slowly drained her chakra. She didn't know what she should do. "SAKURA! We are to help you!" yelled an anoying voice that could only be Naruto's. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke and Naruto running up to her. then, her legs gave out and she started to fall, but managed to catch herself. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and about twenty Narutos appeared. Haku was so fast that he destroyed all of the clones withing two seconds. Sasuke activated his Sharing and did the fireball jutsu and managed to graze the edge of Haku's clothing. This kept going back and forth until Sasuke and Naruto were almost out of chakra and they ha so many needles embedded in their skin, they looked like human pincushions. Then, they just suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Sakura soon had the strength to stand up and when she saw her teammates lying unconscious on the ground, she grew furious. "You hurt my friends and now you are going to pay. CAMIGAN!" shouted Sakura and her eyes turned from from emerald green to bright pink with pupils that were lapiz blue diamonds.


	5. Chapter 4: The Chuunin Exams Begin

**I don't own Naruto**

In the ice dome:

"_What is this power that Sakura has obtained_?" wondered Haku. Then, Sakura turned her head towards Haku and her body started to be cloaked with green chakra. "_**CHA! I will kill you for what you did to Naruto and Sasuke. Anyone who hurts my friends will answer to ****me. **** CHA!**_" "_I thought that I sealed you away years ago_." "_**CHA! When you activate the Camigan, the activation totally demolished the seal. I was about to break it down sometime soon anyways. **** CHA!**_" Sakura soon felt a new surge of power flowing through her, almost as if someone were giving her more chakra. "I'm done playing around. Time to get serious." said Sakura and she ran at Haku with incredible speed that it surpassed Sasuke's speed. She then started to weave hand signs and right when Sakura reached Haku, she then said, "Stare of A Million Daggers."(I am going to be making up some other jutus for Sakura throughout the story.) Time seemed to stop and then, Haku fell to the ground and his mask cracked in half and fell of of his face. "Excuse me Sakura, but I must fore fill my last duties as Master Zabuza's tool." Then, Haku ran out of the ice dome to take the blow from Kakashi's Lightning Blade. While Haku ran out of the dome, Sakura walked up to Sasuke and Naruto's body's and took out all of the needles and healed them both. Suddenly, the ice dome just shattered. "So this is what Haku meant. I guess he sacrificed his life for the one who picked him off of the streets after we parted ways." said Sakura and then she deactivated her Camigan. "I must discover more of my power and become stronger." Sakura then looked at her two teammates. "At least they are breathing." She soon heard screams of pain, and noticed that Zabuza was trying to kill a whole group of people, but it seemed that the people were killing him by stabbing him with spears. Then, Zabuza was dead. "I will miss you Haku." said Sakura. Then, she heard someone groan, "What happened?" And it turned out to be Naruto just getting up.

A week later; On the Bridge:

"Why can't Kakashi get here on time for once?" complained Naruto. "I didn't even have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear." "Naruto, be quiet or I will knock you into next week for being annoying and disgusting." said Sakura while trying to contain her anger. Then, Kakashi appeared on the rail of the bridge. "Hey, good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." said Kakashi. "Like I would even buy that?" scoffed Sakura. "I know that this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chuunin Exams. All three of you. These are the application forms." "All right! I am deffinatly going to do this. And once I become a Chuunin, I will be one more step closer to being Hokage." cheered Naruto.

"I can't wait to take the Chuunin Exams." exclaimed Naruto. A few minutes after they entered the building, there was some commotion going on. Sakua looked up at the room number and it said 301. "_This must be a genjutsu because we past room 101 a few minutes ago, but didn't see room 201._" thought Sakura. "Lets go past this room you guys. It has to be a genjutsu." said Sakura. They soon reached the third floor and a genin with black hair that was bowl shaped and had very bushy eyebrows ran right up to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. Your name is Sakura, right? Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." "Tough luck for you." said Sakura. "Why?" asked Lee with a very crushed look on his face. "Because I can hold a better fight than you and also, the fact that you are a weirdo." After Sakura said that, Lee hung his head with depression. "Come one Naruto, Sasuke, lets get out of here and go where we need to go." Once they entered the room, there were genin from every hidden village in the five nations. "Sasuke!" said one annoying voice that Sakura could tell anywhere. "Where have you been Sasuke? I have been hoping you would show up." Ino was clinging onto Sasuke's neck and he looked highly annoyed of her. "Ino-pig, get off of him or you will end up chocking my teammate to death." said Sakura with her voice sounding calm, but also deadly as well. "I can't believe that they would let someone like you in, Forehead." That last word finally made Sakura snap. "Listen here Ino. I have endured your words long enough and once we get to the fighting part of this exam, you are going to wish that you never called me that. And also, keep my forehead out of this." Then, at the front of the room someone appeared in a puff of smoke. "alright you baby facety generates, pipe down and listen up. It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment forth, your worst enemy. I'll say this once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" he also added, "Now if we are ready, we will proceed to the first stage of the Chuunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork and you will be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated." "The what? Did he say... written?" asked Naruto worriedly. He then screamed, "NO! NOT A WRITTEN TEST. NO WAY!"

The First part of the Exam:

"_Naruto looks worried. Well, written exams are not his strong point. In fact, if I remember correctly, I think they were his weak point back at the academy._" thought Sakura a few seats behind him. "Everyone eyes front, there are a few rules that you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around." said Ibiki. "Alright rule number one is this, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be use to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. one point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. so if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two. Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members. Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around the room, are there to watch you carefully for any signs cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit score. Be warned, there eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. Show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. One more thing, if any candidate gets a zero, their whole team fails. The final question won't be given out until fifteen minute before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total." "_For once in my life, I think this is the first time I have ever panicked. Let's just hope that Naruto knows what to do_." thought Sakura. "BEGIN." shouted Ibiki. Many people had very stressed looks on their faces. "_These answers are harder than I thought they would be._" thought Sakura. She then noticed one of the sentinels writing down someones name. "_They aren't worried about the test itself, they are more focused about people cheating. That's it. He isn't forbidding us from cheating, he is expecting us to. A ninja must see through deception. I just hope that the other two have figured it out._" Sasuke, who had found out what the purpose was, had activated his Sharingan. But of course, Naruto looked like he was going to destroy himself. "_I guess I might as well see what my Camigan can do to help me out. I think that I can use it to know what people are thinking do that should make things easier._" Sakura soon got plenty of answers and started writing like her pencil was on fire. Of course there was one little pig girl who noticed the speed that Sakura was writing at and kenw that she must've had a bunch of answers. "_Since you must have most of the answers written down Sakura, I think I should share them with my team. Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu_." Sakura soon felt someone trying to get into her body and knew it had to be one person. Ino. "_So this is how you are going to cheat, then I guess my second spirit needs to teach you a lesson about taking over my body_." Once Ino was in, she saw Sakura's second spirit. "_**CHA! Ino, choose someone else's body to take over, or else I will kill your soul and you will never be a Chuunin. **_** CHA!**" Ino soon went back into her body and was quite shocked at what she just saw, but decided to forget about it. After forty-five minutes Ibiki said, " Alright, listen up. Here's the tenth question. But, before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you. Rule number one, each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision. You can come back and try again next year. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand." Soon one hand went up and then more went up. Then, Naruto started to raise his hand, but just when it was almost all the way up, he slammed it back down and said, "Don't underestimate me. I don't quite and I don't run. You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off. No way. I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life. I'll still be Hokage someday." "Well then, I admire your determination. Nothing else. For those of you remaining there's only one thing to say." said Ibiki. "You all passed the first exam." "Oh, I get it. So then our decision to stay was the answer, right?" said Sakura. "Yes, that is correct." said Ibiki. "Ya whoo hoo that's one down ya!" cheered Naruto. "_He's a funny one, that kid_." thought Ibiki. Suddenly, something crashed through the window. "Now's not the time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi." She then look at the number of candidates and frowned. "Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy, you must be getting soft." "Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year." said Ibiki. "Alright you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. Dismissed.

At Sakura's House:

"Well that was a little stressful, especially when Ino tried to cheat off of me. Oh ya I forgot. Sana said something about looking for her at the Chuunin Exams. Well I didn't see her during the test, so she might be at the second stage of the exam. I better be ready and not drop my guard no matter what."

The Next Morning; Outside of the Forest of Death:

"Well I hope you maggots got a good night sleep because you are all going to do a survival test. It will be an anything goes battle. You will all be going after these scrolls. Half of you will get a heaven scroll and the other half will get an earth scroll. You need to obtain both scrolls and head to the tower in the middle of the forest. There is a time limit. You all have five days. Now, the test will begin once the gates open.

"Alright, the test starts NOW." said Anko


	6. Chapter 5: Someone More Dangerous

**I don't own Naruto**

Once the gates opened, all of the genin raced into the Forest of Death. In just a matter of minutes, one group of candidates started to scream. "It seems the fun has begun." said Anko with an amused look on her face.

In the Forest of Death:

Sakura's ears perked up and said, "I think that was someone screaming." "Come on, lets just find someone with the scroll that we are looking for and head to the tower." said Naruto. "Hold on, I really need to, you know." Naruto went over to a bush and was about to zip down his pants, but Sakura gave a pound on his head with her fist, giving Naruto a bump the size of a bowling ball. "Are you kidding me?! Get outta here. What do you think this is, a kennel? Not in front of me you don't. Find a bush or something!"

**A few minutes later**:

"Ahh, that was a lot. I wrote my whole name." said Naruto. "You are such a pig." said Sakura then she noticed that this wasn't Naruto. She looked at Sasuke and saw that he was thinking that same thing that she was thinking. "Then, Sasuke threw a kunai at _Naruto_ and said, "Alright, where's the real Naruto?""What do you mean? I am Naruto." "Ya right, and I'm a rat with wings." said Sakura sarcastically. Then, the fake Naruto was surrounded by a puff of smoke and in his place was a ninja from the Land of waves. "For rookies, you have sharp eyes. Now give me your scroll and no one gets hurt." "Correction. You're the one who is going to get hurt." said Sakura and she had her kunai knives out and ready. "Then, I guess we will just have to see who is going to have their faces planted in the ground." said the Wave Ninja as he charged at both Sakura and Sasuke. They both dashed out of the way in separate directions. Sakura focused her chakra into her kunai and her hand. Then, when she threw it, the kunai went at a speed faster than light and was embedded into the ninja's shoulder. Then, Sasuke did his fireball jutsu and the Wave Ninja ran away trying to find his team. Sakura found Naruto tied up on his stomach trying to get free. After Sakura freed Naruto they all sat down. "This proves that we can't just trust appearances. We need a password that only is known to the three of us." said Sasuke. "I will only say this once, so you better listen carefully. This will be the question. When does a ninja strike. And the answer will be, a ninja strikes waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." "Ya." said Sakura. "Uhh, can we use a shorter one." "No, Naruto that's it. Either you know it or you don't. " "I just thought is was going to be a pass_word_ not a pass _speech_." Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew towards the three genin. This wind was so strong, it started to tear up the ground. While Sakura and Sasuke stood their ground, Naruto ended up being swept along with the wind. Once the wind had stopped Sakura and Sasuke came out from their hiding spots. Almost simultaneously, they both took out their kunai's and asked for the password. They both said the password and were relived. Then, Naruto came out form behind a bush. Sakura held her kunai up and said, "Alright Naruto, when does a ninja strike?" "Right, a ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." Whoever this was, it wasn't Naruto. "Wrong answer. Now show us who you really are." demanded Sakura. "Hmmm. You are quite an interesting young girl." said the fake Naruto with a female voice as she transformed into a grass ninja. "Tell me. If your teammate is really that dimwitted, why would you make a password if your teammate couldn't even remember it?" "Because, it wasn't meant for Naruto to remember. It was for anyone that was eavesdropping on us. It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it" replied Sasuke. "I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped your guard. especially for that girl over there." said the Grass Ninja. "_She gives new word to the word creepy. Where is Naruto?_" thought Sakura.

Farther back in the Forest:

"Hey, where did Sasuke and Sakura go? I wonder if they..." Naruto suddenly saw a ginormous snake right above him. "That...that...THAT is one big snake!" said Naruto. Suddenly, the snake rapped itself around Naruto and swallowed him.

Back with Sakura and Sasuke:

"I think this is what you might be looking for." said the Grass Ninja holding up an Earth Scroll. Then, in gulp, she swallowed the whole scroll. "When this is all over, one of us will have both scrolls. And the other, will be dead." Then, the ninja pulled down her lower eyelid and Sakura and Sasuke found themselves in a horrifying nightmare. They then found themselves paralyzed with fear . "_Is this an illusion_?" wondered Sasuke and he then threw up. "_No, it's more than that. Her thirst for blood is almost palpable. Looking in her eyes, I saw the moment of my own death. Who is she? What is she? _S...Sakura?" Sasuke saw that Sakura was shaking violently, but with a glare on her face yet, her eyes showed pure terror. "_I can't stand the sight of death, even...if it's...my own._" thought Sakura, trying not to show any signs of fear.

Inside a Giant Snake:

"Let me out right now!" shouted Naruto. "I'll make you sorry you didn't swallow me you stink'n snake. Hey, wait a minute. Wouldn't you rather have this?" said Naruto while pulling a rice ball out of his pack. " Once the rice ball landed, it immediately dissolved. "I can't beleive it, is this really how it ends? Iruka sensei, Old man Hokage, Konohamaru, Kakashi sensei, Sakura, well...some people I will miss more than others. But still, me and Sasuke were trying to push ourselves past our limits. Always competing. Maybe we were good of each other after all. We were trying to prove who's bet for our final showdown. That's right, we never did have our final showdown. Ok, that's it. I'm getting our of here. Weather slither puss likes it or not."

Sakura and Sasuke:

"_I have to get Sasuke and I out of here, or else we are going to die for sure._" Sakura managed to get her kunai out. "Don't worry. I will make this quick and painless." Then, the Grass Ninja threw two kunai at their heads. "_Come on Sakura, you have to move. Move. MOVE!_" Sakura managed to stab herself in her leg and got them both out of the way of the kunai knives. "_Hmmm, a desperate move. But a clever one. She overcame fear with pain. It seems this prey isn't as helpless as I thought_. _I wonder if that girl has even activated her special power that her sister told me. I might as well see for myself._"

The Giant Snake:

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon, the snake started to stretch out and then exploded with at least fifty Narutos coming out of it. "Sorry there. You picked the wrong shinobi. I'm gonna be Hokage one day. If you are going to think that I am going to be a pile of snake waste in the woods, you're crazy. Now, where can Sakura and Sasuke be?"

Behind a Tree:

Sakura managed to yank the kunai out of her leg and started to heal it, making the pain bearable. "_Incredible. I thought that genin weren't allowed to learn medical ninjutsu because to took up too much chakra. But, it seems that Sakura has a lot of chakra stored inside of her_." Once Sakura was done healing her leg, she saw a giant snake right behind Sasuke. "Sasuke watch out!" Sasuke turned around and gasped. "Unbelievable, I didn't even notice it. I'm loosing it." Soon, the snake charged right at Sasuke. "NO! STAY AWAY!" shouted Sasuke as he threw shuriken at the snake and his voice was filled with pure terror. The snake, was then dead, but the Grass Ninja suddenly came out of the body of the dead snake. "I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural. the prey must never let down its guard, not even for a moment in the presence of its predator." Her body stretched out, ready to attack Sasuke. But, right before she reached him, some kunai and suriken were thrown right in front of her. "Looks like I came just in time." said a voice that was clearly Naruto's. "By the way, what was that password again?" Sasuke glared at Naruto knowing that he shouldn't be here. "Naruto, get out of here. You don't know what you're up against." shouted Sasuke. Before he knew what was happening, Naurto started to attack the snake. But, Naruto was loosing at a great pace. Suddenly, right when the snake was about to swallow Naruto, his eyes suddenly turned crimson. "Ya, take this." shouted Naruto. But then, the Grass Ninja blew a cloud of fire at Naruto causing him to land hard on a branch. "That fire in his eyes, there's no mistaking it." "Whoa, is that Naruto?" asked Sasuke quietly. "_Ohh, things have gotten very interesting._ Now, lets see how well you'll do Sasuke." Then, the snake charged right at Sasuke, but right before the snake was a few feet from Sasuke, Naruto stopped it with two kunia stabbed into the snake. "Hey kid, you're not hurt are you? You scaredy cat. Standing there frozen like a frighten rabbit. That's not the Sasuke that I know." A long tongue was rapped around Naruto and it hoisted him up until he was face to face with the Grass Ninja. "_Extraordinary. So the nine-tailed brat lives._ I see. When your anger is roused, some of the nine-tailed foxes chakra is released. What an interesting childhood you must've had. Five Pronged Seal." Naruto was screaming in agony and then, his eyes turned back to their normal blue. He then fainted from exhaustion. The Grass Ninja tossed Naruto behind him, but Sakura threw a kunai that attached Naruto to a tree. Sasuke was shocked to even see this. He soon had his brothers words repeat over and over in his head. "_You're weak. You'll never be stronger. Run, runaway and live_." Sasuke then activate his Sharingan. "_At last. His Uchiha blood has come to a boil_._ I think I'll play with him a little and learn the full extent of his powers. _" thought the Grass Ninja. Sasuke then charged right at the ninja and after a few minutes of fighting Sakura saw something. The Grass Ninja was smiling, like she was enjoying herself. "Sasuke, haven't you even noticed it yet. She's not putting in any effort in her fighting. She's just playing with you." she said quietly. Sasuke then had the Grass ninja tied tightly to a tree with charka strings. "Fire Style:Dragon-Flame Jutsu." the ninja was then engulfed in flames. When the flames died down the Ninja looked as if she was panting. Sakura jumped up to Sasuke. "Don't think it's over just yet Sasuke." Then, the Grass Ninja broke through the strings. The Grass Ninja spoke in a different voice that was more masculine. "Such mastery of the Sahrngan at so young at age. You're a true Uchiha after all. Yes, you'll do nicely." "Ok, it has all come down to this." Sakura then activate her Camigan. "I see that you have finally activated it. But, from the looks of it, I say you had activated it before the exams had even started." said the Grass Ninja looking very intrigued. Sasuke took one glance at Sakura and saw what the Grass Ninja was talking about. "_It's almost like the Sharingan. But, something in them...makes them look almost cold as ice themselves._" "Your sister was right, you are the one to possess the true power of the Haruno clan. Too bad that you are not my target. Of course, your power just may be greater than Sasuke's. Then again, it could be equal to his. But one thing's for sure and that is that neither one of your powers is stronger than mine, even combined." "Who are you and how do you know my sister?" "Well you see, we knew each other just a few years after...a certain day and my name is Orochimaru. I actually never expected you to have activate the Camigan so young. I think that I should at least give Sasuke a little parting gift before a take my leave." Suddenly, Orochimaru's neck stretched out and just before he was about to bite Sasuke's neck, "Water Style: Splitting Ice Jutsu." A barrage a icicles charged at Orochimaru's neck, but when he saw this he extracted his neck back to his body. "I see that your eyes can now see the jutsus that weaken the opponent you're against. We will meet again and Sasuke will receive my little gift and you too, Sakura." Then, Orochimaru slowly sank into the tree. "At least he is gone. Now lets get Naruto down and find a place to rest." said Sasuke as he deactivate his Sharingan. Sasuke noticed that Sakura still had her Camigan activate, almost like she knew Orochimaru was still in their presence, but didn't know where he was. Suddenly, right behind Sakura, Orochimaru appeared right behind her and bit her neck. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Sakura as she held her neck tightly as a mark that had three commas that were the same as Itachi's Sharingan and was on her hands and knees. "I can't wait to see how much power this young girl has once she understands my gift." said Orochimaru and he disappeared. Sasuke then turned to Sakura and saw that she was feeling what she had felt appeared on her neck and was trying to seal it. "I mustn't give in to this curse mark. Not now. Not ever." said Sakura trying to hold in her screams of pain._  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Protecting the Team

**I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's just because High School is just beginning for me, but I will try to update as often as I can. Please forgive me.(I am in a begging position.)**

In the Forest of Death:

"_Come on, come on. Seal, seal._" Sakura thought while trying to seal the curse mark. She was almost done sealing it, but she was running low on chakra. Even her inner spirit was running low as well. "Sakura you need to stop this. It's just wasting your chakra and leaving us as an open target for any ninja to attack." said Sasuke. "No, I almost have it. Can you at least lend me some of your chakra?" Sakura soon felt Sasuke's chakra flowing through her, but something happened. All of a sudden, she didn't feel the curse mark, but Sasuke was screaming in pain. She suddenly realized that the curse mark had transferred itself to Sasuke. From so much pain, he fell unconscious. "Oh no. I have to get them to a safe spot out of the open." Sakura soon found a giant tree root that was good enough shelter for them to hide in. "I have to protect these two, no matter the cost."

Behind a Bush Not to far Away:

"There they are." said a sound ninja with bandages wrapped around most of his face. "Alright, just as Orochimaru ordered. We strike at daybreak. And remember, our target is the Uchiha." "Ya, but if the other two get in our way it's ok if we take em out, right?" asked one of the sound ninja's partners. "Of course."

**The next morning:**

"_I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open. But I can't let down my guard, no matter what. These two are depending on me._" thought Sakura as she changed the wet cloth on Sasuke's head. "Some lookout you're half asleep. At least you don't have to keep watch anymore. What's the point after we have already found you. Now wake Sasuke up. We want to fight him." "I won't let you lay a finger on any of my teammates. If you're thinking of harming them, you'll have to go through me first." said Sakura while standing up. "No worries, you'll be dead before you know it." said Zaku and then charged right at Sakura. "Slicing Sound wave." shouted Zaku and strong gusts of wind came from his palms. "A frontal attack won't work on me." scoffed the pink hair kunoichi. Then, Sakura made a wall of chakra that bounced the waves of air right back at the stupid sound ninja. "AAHHH!" "Zaku! Alright, that's it. You're going to be sorry you did that to one of my teammates." said Dosu. He then removed his long sleeve revealing a metal thing around his lower arm. "What are you going to do?" asked Sakura with an amused look on her face. "Are you going to use that thing to pound me to death?" "Not even close little girl." said Dosu and he charged right at Sakura. He swung his arm at Sakura, but she simply just backed up. But what she soon found herself faced with an unbearable screeching sound in her ears. "What...was that?" asked Sakura holding her ear that had blood coming out of it. "I'm glad you asked. You see, this gadget I where is very unique. You may be able to doge my blows, but you can't get away from _it_." Sakura noticed that the girl ninja of the team wasn't there, but before she could do anything, Sakura suddenly felt someone yank her hair and pull her down to the ground. "Good work Kin. With Dosu distracting that pink haired idiot, you managed to get a hold of her. Nice work." said Zaku, who had recovered from his own blow. "Now that this girl is out of the way, I'm gonna take care of Sasuke." Sakura, who had her head down, smirked. "Don't think you have me just yet. In fact you're not even close to it." Sakura then appeared right out of a tree and the Sakura that Kin had turned into chakra that surrounded her. Kin let out a blood curling scream from all of the pain that the chakra was inflicting upon her. When she couldn't take it any more, Kin fell unconscious. "That was no fun. I only needed to use my regular powers to beat this loser. So, who's next?" Sakura turned towards the other two sound ninja. "_This girl has gone mad. She's too powerful for any of us. What in the world is she?_" thought Dosu as he was beginning to shake in his legs. "Fine then, I guess that I'll just have to choose for you." Then, Sakura did a few hand signs. "Ninja Art: Body Strangle Jutsu." Zaku suddenly found his body being bent in every way known to mankind. When Sakura was finished with her fun, Zaku was a human knot. Literally. "I think that your friend here needs to work out more because he isn't as flexible as the others that I have tried this jutsu on. At the sound of this, Dosu took a step back. "How about we make a deal, I give you this scroll and you let us go." "Hmm, I might agree to that _if_ you get out of my sight in less than 5 seconds." Dosu quickly picked up his team and got out of that area as fast as he could. Sakura looked down at the scroll and smiled. It was the scroll that they were all looking for. She felt some intense chakra and turned around and saw Sasuke starting to standing up with the mark on his neck spreading across his body. "_This isn't good. I have to stop this evil aura._" Sakura did a few hand signs as she walked over to Sasuke and sealed up most of the chakra. "I think that it's time that Naruto woke up as well." With that, Sakura found a club-like stick and went up towards Naruot's head. "WAKE UP NARUTO!" shouted Sakura and hit the stick on Naruto's head like it was a golf club hitting a golf ball. (It's obvious which was the ball.) "OOWWW! WHAT What was that for Sakura? I was just sleeping." "Come you guys, let me teleport us to the tower before the time limit is up." said sakura before she did a few hand signs and the three rookies vanished in a puff of smoke and arrived at the tower.

At the Tower:

"Ok, I am still confused on what just happened." said Naruto. "Look Naruto, we got both scrolls and that's what matters." said Sakura who looked like she was just about to knock Naruto into next week. When they went inside of the tower, there were more people inside and it looked like they had just made it before time ran out, which was a relief. Soon, all of the genin headed towards the Chuunin Exam Arc. Once they were all lined up they were facing all of the team captains and including the Third Hokage. Gai was talking to Kakashi, who wasn't even listening to him, and had a silent outburst when he found out that Kakashi didn't even hear him. Then, the Third Hokage stepped up and started to announce the third part of the exam, but then a leaf ninja appeard right in between the Hokage and the genin. "Lord Hokage please allow me, Hayate Gekko appointed as proctor for the third exam, to speak first." The Hokage nodded and allowed him speak. "It's nice to meet you all. Before we begin the third exam, there is something I would like you all to do. We must hold a preliminary round because there are so many of you." At the sound of this, most of the genin were not very happy, especially just barely surviving the second part of the exam. "If anyone wants to back out, now's the time to do so." said Hayate. A few minutes past and only Kabuto rasied his hand and left. "Alright then. The preliminary rounds start now.

**I don't know who I want to go first with the preliminary rounds so I want all of you to choose. Sasuke, Sakura, or Naruto. And also, please choose if you want me to include the other battles in the preliminaries as well. I want everyone to be happy. Please review.**


	8. Author's Note

I read some of the reviews and just so everyone know, I need to know who Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are going to fight before I start typing up a new chapter. I will also try to space out my paragraphs more for those who can't read my story too well. I highly apologize. But so far, I actually will have Sakura fight Ino. Naruto and Sasuke need the most votes though. The more reviews I get for suggestions, the sooner I will have another chapter.


	9. Chapter 7: Preliminaries

**I don't own Naruto**

**Since there almost no reviews for my question, it was hard fro me to choose. I finally decided since I don't want to keep you all waiting forever. I am going to make this one good for your time waiting**

The Chuunin Exam Arc:

All of the genin looked up at the screen to see who was going first, it showed that Sasuke and Kiba were going up against each other. Kiba was a little nervous about this fight, since in the Academy days, Sasuke was always better than he was. "Now, lets have the first two candidates step up." said Hayate.

As Sasuke and Kiba stepped up to each other, Sakura could tell that Sasuke would easily win.

When they were younger, Sakura was always reading a book on everything that was ninja related while the boys were fighting each other to prove who is the strongest. Sasuke would always win and Kiba would be just as beat up as Naruto, but not as much. Even though Sakura didn't appear to be watching the boys literally knock themselves out, she would be watching Sasuke and Kiba battle each other out like a hawk. They were the only two who would hold out the longest and put up an interesting fight. Now it was time to see how this battle would turn out, even though it is quite obvious who would win.

"Alright, begin." said Hayate

The two rookies first started out with throwing kunai and shuriken at each other. Of course, neither were getting anywhere and started moving onto jutsus. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" A giant ball of fire came blasting out of Sasuke's mouth and hit a bulls-eye on Kiba, but he soon felt a stinging pain on the back of his neck.

Sakura didn't miss this and she saw that the mark on Sasuke's neck was starting to spread through out his body. She activate her Camigan and took a closer look at the mark.

"_This isn't good. Even though I sealed up most of that aura, I could sense it once Sasuke performed a jutsu. He can't use any kind of jutsu if he wants to win this thing in one piece."_

She then formed a few hand signs, but made sure that no one missed this and started to talk to Sasuke telepathically. Of course, Kakashi was the only person who noticed this, but decided to keep quite and see what happens.

"_Sasuke. Sasuke, can you hear me?_"

"_Sakura? Yes I can hear you, what is it?_"

_"Look, I know you may not want to hear this, but if you want to make it out of this thing, you must beat Kiba without using any kind of jutsu. It will cause the mark to spread on your body._"

"_What? Do you want me to lose this fight?_"

"_I know that this is just plain crazy, but you may have no choice. You may have only one way out of this and that is to do this without activating that mark, even if it will just slow you down_."

"_I would rather finish this thing right now and get over the pain wen I am out of the ring._"

"_There is another way, but that way is to withdrawal from the match or just be defeated by someone that you had laid down flatter than a door mat since the Academy."_

"_Fine, but I am not going to be too pleased if I lose because it'll be your fault._"

"_Fine by me and just beat him to a pulp_."

Sakura released the jutsu and focused back on the fight. Kakashi saw that when Sakura had released the jutsu, she had seemed a bit more focused on what Sasuke was doing. When he looked at Sasuke, Kakashi noticed that Sasuke wasn't using any jutsus.

"_What were you doing Sakura? Were you trying to tell Sasuke something important?__ Do you also know about the curse mark that is on Sasuke's neck?_" wondered Kakashi.

It took Sasuke twice as long to defeat Kiba, but he still won. "The winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha." announced Hayate.

"Hey, Sakura? What was that mark on Sasuke that was starting to cover him up?" asked Naruto. Sakura didn't know what to do. She couldn't let anyone know about the curse mark on Sasuke's neck and she already had an uneasy feeling that Kakashi already knew something.

"W..What mark? I didn't see anything." lied Sakura.

"Oh, well...ok." said Naruto and he faced the screen.

The next two competitors were Sakura and Ino.

"This is going to be too easy." scoffed Sakura as she entered the ring. "I never thought that I would have to fight someone as pathetic as you Ino just so I can get to the final rounds of the Cuunin Exams."

Ino was highly insulted by this, especially since she believed that she was stronger that Sakura. "Don't think that just because you're on Sasuke's team you're stronger than me. Also, if I remember correctly, you were always keeping your nose in a book and never even paying attention in class." Ino smirked.

"We will now start the second round. Begin." announced Hayate.

Ino started throwing numerous kunai at Sakura, but all that the pink haired kunoichi did was take out her own kunai and block every kunai from plain sight to bind sight without moving from her spot. "Why won't you attack me?" growled Ino.

"Because you're weaker than I am and I'll just squash you like a fly without wings. But since you want to finish this, I'll finish it for you." Sakura had a very dark look in her eyes and activated her Camigan.

"_What is that? No, I mustn't be distracted. I'll finish this fight with my mind transfer jutsu._" thought Ino as she got ready to transfer her spirit into Sakura's body. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu." Sakura suddenly felt something entering her soul and she knew what Ino was doing. "_Hadn't she had already learned her lesson back during the first part of the exams?_" thought Sakura.

Inside of Sakura's soul:

"_Now lets see if you can get escape my grasp this time Sakura_" said Ino. "_Wait, what is this presence that I feel? S...Sakura? How can this be?!_" Inner Sakura suddenly appeared right in front of Ino and was as big as the Hokage's tower. "_**CHA! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THIS TIME INO. I ALREADY WARNED YOU ONCE TO STAY OUT AND I GUESS YOU DECIDED TO IGNORE ME. WELL I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU TO NEVER INVADE MY FIRST SOUL BECAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS RUN INTO ME. **_** CHA!**"

Outside of Sakura's soul:

There was a few minutes of silence after Ino had transferred her soul into Sakura. "Ok, I think that Ino has been taken care of." said Sakura and she then released the jutsu. Once Ino was back inside of her own body, the pig girl was panting extremely hard and was trying to stand up. "Just WHAT in the world are you?" asked Ino while trying to not give into falling down.

"Wow, you really are pathetic Ino." laughed Sakura. "My second spirit already told you to stay out and I guess you didn't listen, so this time she had to use extreme force to make sure you stayed out." The pink haired kunoich started to walk right over to Ino with an evil grin upon her face and was gathering up chakra in her fist. "But I think that you should be more worried about the situation you're in right now." said Sakura as she pulled back her fist.

"Wha...What are you going to do." asked Ino with a shaky voice.

"Ohhh, nothing much. Just this." Sakura suddenly thrust her arm towards the weakened blonde kunoich and yelled with a loud "**CHA**!" The power in Sakura's punch plus releasing the chakra within it caused Ino to fly back so far that she crashed into the wall, creating a hole that was bigger that Choji in an expansion jutsu.

"You really are that pathetic Ino? scoffed Sakura.

Hayate looked at Ino and announced "The winner is Sakura Haruno."

"Hey, Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" replied Kakashi.

"What did Sakura mean about her 'second spirit'? I mean, what was she talking about?"

"Well Naruto, that is a mystery, even to me." answered Kakashi.

Next, Naruto and Choji were up.

"Well, at least I am fighting someone weaker than I am." said Choji.

"Don't be so sure about that. You're the one who is always eating an getting fat." laughed Naruto.

Choji's ear twitched and his eyes looked as if they were actually on fire from fury. "I will crush you!" said Choji while trying to contain his anger, but failed to do so.

"Let the third match begin."

"Alright, I'll make you regret for ever calling me FAT! Human Boulder!" shouted Choji and he grew bigger and rounder, then tucked in his arms, legs and head inside of his body and started rolling at Naruto at a speed that showed that Choji wanted to literally make a pancake out of Naruto.

"Ya right, I'll never regret saying that. Shadow Clone Jutsu." In just a few seconds, there were at least twenty Narutos and they were charging right at the giant, rolling Choji.

"EAT THIS!" shouted Naruto as he and his clones charged right at Chjoi, who was practically rolling blindly and not knowing where the clones where going to hit. All of the Naruots were charging at different angles to make sure that Choji didn't escape. But they all just ended up bouncing off of him

"HA HA! You can't hit me when my body is like this." Choji stopped rolling and popped his head out, but didn't notice that one of the clones was headed towards Choji's head that was out in the opening and vulnerable.

"Try to hide your head now!" shouted Naruto and punched Choji in the head so many times, it would've given him a concussion. But Choji was out cold and was back to being small.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Not bad Naruto. Not bad at all." complimented Sakura and was causing Naruto to blush.

"Aww stop it Sakura you're embarrassing me." said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

The next rounds were Neji vs Hinata, Tenten vs Temari, Zaku vs Shino, Lee vs Gara, Dosu vs Yorio, Kin vs Shikamaru, and Kankuro vs Misumi.

Soon, all of the winners of each battle stepped up in a line. Then, the Third Hokage stepped up. "Alright, I will now announce the third part of the exam. All of the battles that you have faced were real battles. Also, you should know that you were all fighting unknown enemies. But now that you have fought, I will give you a month's time to prepare for this event. Take this opportunity to practice hard and learn some new tricks. Using your old ticks is a sure way to lose because everyone knows what they are. Now, Anko will come by you with a box. Pick one slip of paper."

After Anko let everyone pick a piece of paper, each of the genin opened up their slips and noticed that the papers had numbers written on them.

"Now, I want you to read the number on your paper." said the Third Hokage.

**I am going to need help with the tournament. Please choose who is going up against who by reviewing. Just so you know, they are the same people as in the first part of Naruto. It is too hard for me to think while in school, so having all of you help me will give me less stress and more creativity.**


	10. Chapter 8: Team 7's Training

**I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry for the wait, but it seems that only one person gave me a suggestion for the final rounds and I am very thankful that Lady Yori for their help. Also, school is slowing me down, but I can type up a few things when I can. NOW, on to the story!**

In the Chunin Exam Arc:

"Now" said the Third Hokage. "Please read the number on your piece of paper." Each of the genin said their number's out loud.

"Three" said Sakura.

"Nine" said Shikamaru.

"One of course" said Naruto.

"Four" said Neji.

"Ten" said Kankuro.

"Five" said Sasuke.

"Eight" said Dosu.

"Two" said Temari.

"Six" said Gaara.

"Seven" said Shino.

"Very good, now I'm going to tell you about how the final selection tournament is going to work." said the Hokage.

"Is that what the numbers were for? Drawing lots?" asked Sakura in a very irritated voice.

"Ibiki, you may reveal which ninja have been paired up." announced the Third Hokage.

Once everyone saw the pairs, some of the genin were surprised at the sight of who they were going to be paired up with.

"What a drag." said Shikamaru.

"_It seems that I got a good opponent for the final rounds. Neji Hyuga...this couldn't get any better and if both me and Sasuke win, I get a chance to show him the true power of the Haruno clan and my Camigan._" thought Sakura thrillingly with a smirk on her face._  
_

"Now, let us adjourn until next month." announced the Hokage.

In Sakura's Room:

As Sakura entered her room, she flopped down on her bed on her back. "It seems that things just might get interesting in one month. But if that is even going to be possible, I have to train my hardest. Now that I have my Camigan, I can start learning how to uses it and maybe it will surpass Neji's Byakugan." said Sakura to herself while she was throwing kunai at her ceiling that had a picture of her sister painted on it. "Well, I might as well start tomorrow morning bright and early." And with that, Sakura went right to sleep.

The Next Morning:

Right after Sakura had gotten herself ready in the morning, she went straight to the training field. Sakura had to push herself far beyond her limits if she was ever going to face her sister. She made one thousand clones that would withstand more damage than Naruto's would and begun her training. After it was sundown, Sakura had already used up too much chakra and eventually passed out on the spot right after she defeated her last clone. When Sakura woke up, she realized that the sun was rising.

"Had I really fallen asleep in the middle of my training?" Sakura asked herself while she picked herself off of the ground and frustrated with herself.

"I must be getting weak if I just fall asleep from beating a thousand clones. Usually I would fall after about five thousand."

Sakura then decided to step up her game and start learning everything about her Camigan. Sakura activated her Camigan and created two thousand clones and started up her training again.

She was training for about twelve hours when suddenly, Sakura felt something happening within her eyes. Her eyes were full of pain and then started to bleed as if she was crying tears of blood. Sakura started to scream in agony.

"AAAAHHHH! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY EYES? IT'S TOO PAINFUL FOR ME TO ENDURE!"

Sakura fell down to her knees and was panting while clutching her eyes. She tried to calm herself down and then thought to herself "_It's alright. Just think of the pain as something to help you train._"

"_**CHA! YA RIGHT, YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN. BUT JUST TRAIN AND TRAIN SOME MORE! I LOVE TO WATCH PEOPLE FIGHT NO MATTER WHO IT IS! **_** CHA!"**

"Well that's reassuring and you should at least care about me since I am the only body that can keep you alive because the body you were suppose to become apart of rejected you because you were too violent. Besides, I rarely let you take over to do the fighting unless I am low on chakra then you can take over. Now just be quiet and let me train." Sakura argued to her inner spirit. And after hearing this, Inner Sakura hmphed and crossed her arms like a spoiled child and Sakura continued her training.

Three weeks later:

"Well it's about time that I have improved with my normal strength and Camigan power. I should at least take a break, but I am still not strong enough. Then again, I have been training non stop, so I might as well see how Naruto and Sasuke are training."

At the River:

Sakura made it to the river where Naruto was training and noticed that an old man, with hair so long that it didn't even look possible for a man to even have,was with him. She looked at Naruto who was trying to concentrate on his chakra, but for some reason he had his shirt off and Sakura noticed that a seal was appearing on his stomach. The old man started to walk over to Naruto and trusted his hand at the seal, making Naruto topple backwards.

"Hey, why did you do that Pervy Sage?" asked a very irritated Naruto.

"What?" asked the old man while dragging out his response and smiling like it was nothing at all. "Just pushing a pressure point to loosen you up. Now go walk on the water again."

Naruto obeyed and dragged his feet over to the water and stated to focus his chakra. Then, he started to walk on the water, looking wobbly at fist and then regained his balance.

"Whoa!" exclaimed an amazed Naruto. "I'm actually doing it! Whoopee, look at me! No problem, yahoo!" Naruto was then leaping in the air with a goofy, yet cheerful, grin on his face.

"_I see that Naruto has improved on his chakra control. That's good since he might need it._" thought Sakura.

She then left and headed off to the land of Wind.

In the Land of Wind:

"One more time. Come on, what's wrong? You're not tired already are you?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura had just appeared right behind a rock trying not to disturb her teammate's training. But she noticed that Gaara was hiding behind another rock not too far from her sight and appeared to be making some sort of eye with his sand.

"_What is he doing_ here?" thought Sakura as she peered around the rock she was behind.

Suddely, the eye started floating out into the opening and was looking directly at Sasuke as if it was trying to spy on him.

Kakashi turned his head towards the rock that Gaara was hiding behind as if he had just noticed that Gaara was just there.

"What's wrong?" asked a panting Sasuke.

"Its obvious you're hiding there thirsting for blood. Save me the trouble and come out." demanded Kakashi with a slight edge to his calm voice.

Gaara slowly stepped out from behind the rock and was glaring at Sasuke with his hand opening and closing like he couldn't control it.

"So, its you." said Kakashi with an annoyed tone.

"Tell me. What is your purpose for living?" asked Gaara while not letting his eyes off Sasuke.

"Then what is your's?" asked Sakura as she appeared leaning on the base of the rock."

Everyone turned towards Sakura and were quite surprised that they didn't even notice her. Gaara's glare slowly turned to Sakura and he could feel how powerful she was. It was like he could feel almost grateful for being alive just by feeling her power.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi who was quite curious. "I thought that you were suppose to be training, not spying on us just to make it harder for Sasuke in the finals."

"Relax Kakashi, I just arrived a few minutes ago so I didn't even see what Sasuke was doing. I was just checking up on my teammate so I could see how much you have improved." said Sakura with her head down slightly and eyes closed while having her arms crossed across her chest and smirking. "Oh, and by the way Gaara, don't even try to kill Sasuke in his current condition because if you do, I'll kill you."

With that, Gaara made one last glare at Sakura and then left. Sakura wasn't too happy that this person was actually going to fight her teammate.

"_His chakra...its so fierce and deadly. I feel like he wants to kill anyone he sees. But there is something else inside of him that is even more terrifying, almost like in Naruto when I saw that seal appear on him._" thought Sakura. "Kakashi sensei, I need to go back to training now. If you want to know where I am, I'll be at the training field. Also, if you arrive there, you might find that I have made a few changes while I have been training." Sakura then started to walk back to the Hidden Leaf, when Kakashi asked.

"Umm, Sakura? What do you mean a few changes?"

"Ohhh, you'll find out when you get there. I would call them minor damages." said Sakura with an innocent look on her face.

"Wait, did you just say...damages?" asked Kakashi with a look of worry shown on his face, even though you could hardly see his face.

"What? I only said minor damages. Bye." and Sakura disappeared in a fountain of cherry blossoms.

"She never does cease to amaze me these days and actually thought I knew all of her tricks, but it seems that she has only shown a portion of her power." said Kakashi. "But now lets get back to your training Sasuke."

Back at the Training Field:

Once Sakura had finally arrived, she started back up on her training. Of course, she had barely any sleep and not much to eat and she started to sway a little, but managed to snap out of it. Little did she know that there was a shadow watching her every move. They then said.

"Just a little long Sakura...just a little longer and I will have your power. And after that, I will destroy you and the village."


End file.
